Las manecillas del reloj
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: UA extremo. Koushiro es un relojero e inventor obsesionado con las máquinas. Mimi lo lamenta cada día. Mishiro. Angst/Tragedia, algo de fantasía. Mundos perdidos.


Este fic surge de un capricho, porque tenía mono de escribir UAs y ser libre de mezclar y meter errores históricos por doquier —no me lo echéis en cara, por algo la etiqueta «mundos perdidos»—. No es un fic reciente, formaba parte de esos escritos que nunca acaban de convencer a quien los escribe y esperan hasta que se pierden entre la basura tecnológica.

 **Advertencias** : Tragedia. Locura.

 **.+.+.+.**

 **Las manecillas del reloj**

 **.+.+.+.**

—Ninguna creación del hombre podrá superar alguna vez a la mente humana —sentenció el doctor con cierto orgullo.

Koushiro se llevó la mano al mentón por costumbre, pero no necesitaba pensar la respuesta. Lo hablaba para sí a diario, siempre antes y después de trabajar.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso, Jou? Mira a tu alrededor, las máquinas ya han superado a los humanos. Son más rápidas. Son más fuertes. Son más…

Su invitado puso los ojos en blanco, harto del bucle, y, aunque nunca lo había hecho, lo interrumpió:

—¿Pero puede una máquina pensar, puede crear, puede querer…? No, y jamás podrá.

Koushiro sonrío, pagado de sí mismo. Todos los relojes de la casa dieron las en punto y el ruido resultante se prolongó unos segundos.

—¿Por qué necesitaríamos una máquina capaz de querer? Un humano mecánico, sin embargo…

—¡No puede ser! —estalló Mimi, irrumpiendo en la sala con aperitivos—. ¿Aún siguen hablando de eso? ¿Es que no conocen otros temas?

—Siento aburrirte, Mimi —se disculpó Jou con una sonrisa—. Es imposible no discutir con tu esposo sobre esto.

Koushiro se echó hacia atrás, hasta tocar el respaldo del sillón.

—Cada uno defiende su campo. Solo eso.

—Y prueba de que una máquina nunca superará a un humano es tu ambición, amigo mío, eso no conoce límites —añadió Jou. Mimi se sentó frente ambos—. Tu trabajo, sin embargo y aunque excepcional, sí los tiene. Al igual que el mío, por supuesto. Nunca ganaremos la batalla a la muerte.

—Algún día… —empezó a decir Koushiro tratando de, como solía, zanjar la cuestión. Aquella vez, para su sorpresa, Mimi interrumpió:

—…cuando los sueños no tengan límites, ni el ser humano los tendrá.

Koushiro la miró con orgullo.

.·.

—Y después hay una fiesta para celebrar el estreno. Dice que será algo tranquilo. Tenemos que confirmar la asistencia para antes del viernes. —Mimi calló, esperando una respuesta.

—No creo que podamos ir, nos llevaría casi todo el día desplazarnos. No puedo descansar ahora que estoy tan cerca de lograrlo. No sabes cuánto… —suspiró—. Seguro que Takeru lo entiende.

Mimi apretó la carta, retorciéndola levemente y contuvo el aire unos segundos.

—¡Ah, no! De eso nada, iré sin ti. Su familia y la mía siempre han estado muy unidas, no puedo faltar. Diré que te pusiste indispuesto en el último momento. Le preguntaré al doctor Kido si me acompaña, desde siempre ha sentido algo por mí —añadió tratando de molestarlo.

—Perfecto. —Koushiro llevó la vista por encima de la prensa, la volvió a las noticias, que hablaban de su última creación, y añadió: —Solucionado, entonces.

Mimi se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, con la vista puesta en la mesa de trabajo de Koushiro.

—Si tan solo cada uno de estos relojes nos regalasen una hora, tal vez entonces tendrías tiempo para estar conmigo. Es horrible esto de saber siempre la hora. Lo odio. Si no existieran, nunca llegaríamos tarde.

Koushiro se acercó a ella, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Solo serán unos meses más, te lo prometo. Después de este encargo tendré dinero suficiente para tener empleados y tan solo me dedicaré a pensar y a realizar el primer modelo. Todo será más fácil para los dos, o para los que seamos entonces y tendrás la vida que mereces. Yo también quisiera tener más tiempo. Si solo tuviera algo de tiempo… ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

Mimi, que había dejado de entender desde el mismo momento en el que notó su caricia, se dejó abrazar.

—Claro. Puedo decirles que asistiremos en otra ocasión.

.·.

La noche transcurrió como de costumbre. Mimi planeaba fiestas que nunca llegaría a organizar y Koushiro soñaba artilugios en los que solo él creía. Ella en una silla, cepillándose el pelo con cuidado. Él frente a la ventana, con los dedos sobre los labios. Ella sonreía, porque así la habían programado. Koushiro la ignoraba, porque nunca le habían dicho que hiciera lo contrario.

—Piensas en lo que Jou te dijo —tanteó Mimi, medio aburrida.

—No, pienso en lo que yo le dije a Jou.

Mimi lo recordaba bien y sabía que un humano podría llegar a querer a una máquina. Por el contrario, no creía que una máquina llegase a amar. Le sonrío con frialdad y se sentó en la cama. Dieron las once y su anuncio hizo que el suelo vibrase.

Koushiro no se acostó tras ella, acababa de tener otra idea.

.·.

—Me pregunté, si es cierto que el engranaje de un cerebro humano es perfecto, ¿por qué no imitar al cerebro humano? ¿Por qué no? Sé que estoy cerca, cada vez más. ¿Puedes imaginar siquiera lo que significaría eso?

Mimi asintió, recordando que debía poner en hora su reloj.

—El viernes es la última representación de la obra, después habrá una pequeña fiesta.

—… estoy tan cerca.

Koushiro siguió con los indescifrables planos y Mimi decidió que Jou, el que entendía que solo la naturaleza puede crear cerebros, sería su acompañante el viernes.

.·.

—Y así como está convencido de que el tiempo es el único Dios, conoce que los relojes son blasfemias. Su misterio, así debe serlo —recitó Yamato, apasionado, sobre el escenario.

—Aunque sean nuestros amigos —comentó Mimi por lo bajo—, hay que reconocerlo, el teatro ya no es lo que era. —Jou apoyó el comentario aplaudiendo con fuerza.

.·.

Al tercer aborto, Mimi dejó de tener lágrimas. También dejó de tener risas, dejó de tener voz. Los colores la abandonaron, salvo dos medialunas azules bajo sus ojos, como la sombra que proyectaban dos manecillas. A pesar de que su reloj estaba parado, se hacía mayor más rápido que el resto.

Koushiro, al verla así, tuvo clara la solución y, tras besarle a frente, se encerró en su taller.

.·.

—Se me ha caído una uña, ¿por qué se caen las uñas? —lloró.

Koushiro le agarró una mano y, con la voz temblorosa, esperando el mayor reconocimiento de su vida, le susurró:

—Ven, te voy a enseñar el resultado de mi trabajo. Lo he hecho para ti.

La puerta del taller se abrió. Sobre la mesa, un humanoide mecánico les miraba y pestañeaba.

—Tiene tus ojos —dijo Koushiro.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ma-ma, ma-ma —decía el humanoide a intervalos de diez segundos, al tiempo que abría los brazos y giraba los ojos.

—Lo seguiré perfeccionando y conseguiré que tenga un engranaje tan perfecto como el cerebro humano. Y podrá amar, y podrá crear… entonces, los humanos lo habremos hecho todo.

Mimi se alejó, todo lo rápido que su debilidad la permitió, murmurando «monstruo, monstruo…»

.·.

La encontraron no muy lejos de allí, reconocible solo por su reloj de bolsillo, ese al que siempre olvidaba dar cuerda.

Fue al medio día, en la estación sur, segundo andén.

—Koushiro, debes pensar en cómo será el velatorio. Mimi merece un verdadero adiós —afirmó el doctor, afectado—. Cuenta con mi apoyo.

Era consciente de ello, pero no sabía organizar eventos, solo sabía crear máquinas.

—No puedo, estoy trabajando —resolvió, a la vez que ideaba un segundo humanoide.

En la habitación del fondo, al lado del taller, se seguía oyendo «ma-ma, ma-ma…» cada diez segundos.

.·.

Cuando terminó el segundo humanoide, su creación más ambiciosa, satisfecho, la llamó Mimi.

—Te quiero.

Mimi no respondió.

Su segunda máquina todavía no hablaba, pero podía caminar y movía la cabeza despacio, y parpadeaba del mismo modo. Le acarició la cabeza, tenía que conseguirle una peluca, una a medida.

Pero, para cuando consiguió la peluca, se dio cuenta de que él tampoco quería a la máquina. Y, en lugar de cenar, tomó un veneno.

Mimi siguió funcionando y dando vueltas por la casa sin parar hasta que se quedó sin cuerda.

.·.

 **Perdónperdónperdónperdón**


End file.
